sillys_taco_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Nights at Silly's
Seven Nights at Silly's is the first of a series of cancelled fangames of Five Nights at Freddy's. The player played as the newly-hired employee of a Mexican animatronic restaurant, Silly's Taco World. The animatronics, possessed by murderous spirits, would awaken at night and had to be held off from the player's office with the use of cameras, and a radio. Whenever an animatronics entered the Office, the player must have hid under the desk to avoid a jumpscare. The player would have to keep the animatronics out from 12:00 AM to 6:00 AM. As the nights progressed, the animatronics would become faster, more aggressive, and more intelligent, and more animatronics would activate. Gameplay The player stayed in the Office. The Office had six entrances the animatronics could enter from: the left door, the right door, a trapdoor, the left vent, the right vent, and the back vent. The player was stationary and could not move except for checking the radio, turning around to check the vents, fixing the breakers, and hiding under the desk. To keep track of the animatronics, the player would look through CCTV security cameras on the computer. The cameras would vary in quality; some would be clear, some would be of poor quality and/or in black-and-white only, and some would only capture audio. There was also a radio, which was at the other end of the room. The player could run up to it to listen for noise upstairs, the only way of telling if an animatronic would come in through the trapdoor since there were no cameras upstairs. If an animatronic appeared in any one of the six entrances, the player would have to hide under the desk until they went away. Failure to do so, or coming out of hiding too early, would cause the animatronic to jumpscare and kill the player, resulting in a game over. The player also has a Sanity Meter. Looking at an animatronic through the cameras or seeing them in person would cause the meter to gradually decrease. As sanity decreases the player would start to hallucinate, which could be very dangerous. If sanity completely ran out, the hallucinations would kill the player. In the Office there is a clown animatronic, Clappy the Clown. Once Clappy activated, usually on Night 3, checking the cameras or the radio too often would wake him up, causing him to jumpscare the player. On random occasion, or due to Fifi sabotaging the breakers, the restaurant would have a blackout. The player would use a backup generator for the cameras and radio; however, the lights would be much more dim, and the animatronics would transform into their horrific monster versions, which were much more faster, aggressive, and depleted sanity much faster than their regular forms. The player could attempt to fix the breakers in the Office to bring power back on, but doing so would leave the player vulnerable for a time. Characters Carlos Gutierrez: the player character, a night guard recently hired by Silly's Taco World. He must defend himself against the deadly animatronics night by night. Stan Benson: the manager of the restaurant. He gives Carlos tips on how to survive the animatronics, but quickly turns malevolent. Silly the Mouse: an animatronic mouse rapper that is the star of the restaurant. She would activate on Night 4 and attack from the left door, the trapdoor, or the right door. M.C. the Rabbit: an animatronic rabbit cook. He would activate on Night 1 and attack from the left door and the trapdoor. Crazy the Mouse: an animatronic mouse worker. He would activate on Night 1 and attack from the left door and the left vent. Pancake the Cat: an animatronic cat waitress. She would activate on Night 2 and attack from the trapdoor and the right door. Fifi the Dog: an animatronic dog dishwasher. She would activate on Night 2 and attempt to sabotage the breakers and occasionally attack from the right door. Poodle the Bear: an animatronic bear security guard. He would activate on Night 3 and attack from the right vent and the back vent. Sneaky the Mouse: an animatronic mouse arcade manager. She would activate on Night 3 and attack from the left door and the right door. Whenever she appeared in the Office she would cause the radio to temporarily glitch, making it harder to hear for animatronics upstairs. Clappy the Clown: an animatronic human clown. He would activate on Night 3 and would slowly awaken as the player made noise checking the cameras and radio. If the player made too much noise Clappy would jumpscare the player. D-Dawg: an animatronic pet dog. He would activate on Night 4 and attack from the left door and the right door. He could not jumpscare the player, however he would bark, causing the other animatronics to become much more aggressive and possibly awakening Clappy. Jimbo: a decommissioned animatronic duck. He would activate on Night 5 and attack from the right vent or the left vent. He would not be visible on cameras due to him crawling on the ceiling. Beartrap: a decommissioned bear suit. She would activate on Night 6 and attack from the right vent, the back vent, the left vent, or the trapdoor. She would not be visible in the vents even if she was very close; the player had to listen for her groaning instead. Silver Silly: a demonic humanoid rat creature. He would appear on Night 7 and attack from any of the six entrances. He would cause whichever camera he was in to cut to static. Meat Silly: a mutilated corpse made to look like a rat. He would appear on Night 8 and attack from any of the six entrances. He would cause whichever camera he was in to cut to red static. Development, cancellation, and possible future The creator first conceived of the idea for Seven Nights at Silly's in late 2015 or early 2016. He fleshed out the story, the mechanics, and the characters, but never made serious development upon the game due to his inability to make 3D models. The game and its sequels were subsequently cancelled. However, the game may be made by someone else in the future if they contact the creator. Trivia *Originally, the game was going to be much more difficult. There was going to be limited power, any animatronic could attack from any entrance, and Sneaky would permanently break the radio instead of temporarily glitching it. **These features would appear in an "Extreme Mode" on Custom Night , among other more difficult tweaks. *The game was only going to have five animatronics at first - Silly, M.C., Pancake, Poodle, and Silver Silly. Category:Games